Between black and white
by Tailsandroses
Summary: "He found a way. A way to take the most important thing in our lives away so that we are left broken forever."


The static washed over the crowds. In every house, every pub, every magical location in Britain there was absolute silence, all except for the sound of static.

It was his announcement, the big announcement. Dumbledore had fallen, the ministry was taken. Every thing was over.

There was more static, and a slight hissing sound in the background. Hermione looked over at Harry with wide eyes. He looked back briefly, his eyes showing nothing but fear and attention and then turned back to the radio. It had begun.

_This is a message from the Dark Lord himself. 72 hours ago, Albus Dumbledore was executed for aiding one Harry Potter in the act of treason and sedition against the Ministry. Harry Potter is wanted by the Ministry for first degree treason and sedition against the Ministry of Magic. Anyone with the knowledge of Harry Potters whereabouts is to report to the Ministry immeadiately. There will be a 500,000 Galleon reward if he is captured and brought to the Ministry. May the Dark Live on forever._

Then there was static. Harry got up and left the room.

It came again, two days later…

_This is a message from the Dark Lord himself. Your minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. Please congratulate us in welcoming the new Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse. May the Dark Lord live on forever._

Harry stopped coming out of his room, spending hours staring at the fake Slytherin locket, trying to instill some hope in himself that there was something to go on, a lead, if anything.

As each day passed, Ron got angrier and angrier and Hermione locked herself in the library. Spending hours pouring over books, in search of just a glimmer of information on horcruxes.

It was another five days before the trio heard the crackling sound of the radio coming to life. All three were sitting in silence at the dining table in the middle of dinner, Kreacher was grumbling to himself whilst he cleaned. The radio popped and hissed and then the sound of static grew louder, all four stopped what they were doing and looked up.

_This is a message from your Minister Pius Thicknesse. To all half bloods, muggle born and squibs, under the Decree of Magical Ancestry Sect 7 you are all required, by law, to turn yourself in to the ministry immediately for questioning. Failure to comply with these orders will result in immediate arrest and the dementors kiss. __May the Dark Lord live on forever._

"We have to go!" Harry suddenly yelled. Hermione and Ron looked up in fear. "I said now!" He yelled again running out the door and up to his room.

"I thought we were safe here, Grimmauld Place is under the Fidelius charm! You said so yourself we were safe!" Ron bellowed from the other room.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, "don't you understand they've traced me. Anyone not pure is being hunted down as we speak. As Harry's best friend who do you think is the first to go!?"

Ron didn't reply. He didn't need to.

Hermione had been prepared from the start, her bag had been packed the moment Dumbledore had fallen to his death. She had seen this day coming, the boys weren't as prepared.

They had discussed earlier the idea of going on a horcrux hunt, but as the days went by and the leads diminished, so did their plans.

Hermione ran to the library, she had unfinished books strewn about everywhere. All of them important in one way or another. Harry ran past the doorway, then stopped when he saw Hermione.

"We don't have time to pack books!" He barked as he tried to drag her out of the room.

"No you don't understand. These could help us! They might have information-"

"I said we don't have time!" He yelled, the panic rising in his voice.

Hermione threw him a glare, grabbed on more book and shoved it in her bag. She could hardly understand how he could not see that these could hold all the answers he needed.

The two teens ran into the hall and started bolting down the stairs.

"Ron! Where are you!?" Harry roared as he and Hermione flew flight by flight.

Hermione vaguely heard his yells from a few flights above, she could hear the stomp of his feet coming down the stairs. Blood rushed in her ears, her head filled with the sound of her pants.

Both Harry and Hermione landed in the hallway with a thump, Ron wasn't far behind.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the handle of the doorknob turning. She screamed at the boys to run. There was a flash. Hermione felt herself being blown backwards into the wall. Her head hit with a crack and she fell to the floor, just as she fell into blackness she looked up to see a shiny metallic mask, and behind it. A pair of silver gray eyes.


End file.
